Baby You're A Firework
by Hollie47
Summary: Everyone is holed up in Granny's B&B during a siege and there aren't enough beds to go round. Interesting things happen. Written for Red Queen Week 2017. May or may not be continued depending on if you guys like it or not


Thick, hard walls of impenetrable snow surrounded Storybrooke trapping everyone inside. Large ice creatures stomped through the streets, leaving devastation in their wake. It was like the Snow Queen and Elsa all over again except twice as bad.

The library, town hall, and Granny's diner were all packed full of people trying to ward of the freezing temperatures outside. The heaters were cranked as high as possible but it still wasn't enough.

Inside of Granny's diner David stood on a table trying to come up with a plan on how to defeat this latest threat. Snow was by his side offering encouragement. Rumple sat in a booth poking holes in every plan while being death stared by Emma. Regina sat quietly away from everyone knowing that everything she had to say would be shot down. Henry sat beside Emma thinking that everything she said was genius. Ruby leant against the booth Regina was in, rolling her eyes at every stupid idea that was put forward.

"I highly doubt asking them politely to leave would work, Belle," David said, looking at the diner full of people. "Does anyone have any ideas that haven't been mentioned?" he asked, not getting any reply other than sighs.

Taking a mouthful of water, David looked at Snow and put forth a plan. "I think the best plan we have so far is to infuse flame throwers with fairy dust and try to melt them. It'll take some time to gather everything but I believe it's our best course of action."

"How are we going to find flamethrowers in here?" Grumpy asked, motioning to their surroundings.

"I'll figure that out by morning," David responded, making a mental inventory of everything he could see.

"I think that for now we should all try to calm down and let our creativity flow," Snow interjected, wanting to make the room peaceful.

"If you think we're going to be calm during an ice monster siege you're sorely mistaken," Regina said, finally feeling the need to say something.

"How about for once you try to contribute something useful," David shot Regina's way, not wanting any help from the former evil queen.

"How about you stop thinking that you run this town," Ruby said, sick of David's attitude and how he treated Regina.

"Ruby!" Snow exclaimed, not able to comprehend her best friend's behaviour toward her husband.

"She's not wrong," Regina added, grateful for someone in her corner, even if it was the woman she had been heavily flirting with for the past few months.

Feeling an argument about to come to head, David, Snow, Emma, Rumple, Belle, Henry, Ruby, and Regina all got on the defensive. Insults were thrown from person to person with no regard to anyone else in the diner.

"We all know that your simple farm boy brain can't comprehend town crisis matters, and your daughter is just like you, a hothead," Regina spat in the direction of David and Emma.

"Don't you dare insult my husband and child you evil woman," Snow angrily responded, not feeling particularly like being nice.

"My mum isn't stupid," Henry retorted, glaring at Regina.

"Henry, I am your mother, I'm aware I'm not stupid," Regina replied, knowing full well he meant Emma.

"You're not my mother," Henry yelled at Regina, sick of her bashing his grandparents.

"Henry, leave her be, she's just a nasty person," Emma said, directing her son away from the commotion.

"Regina is not evil or nasty, she's done more than enough to prove herself," Ruby added to the argument, remaining calm.

"How about we come up with a backup plan just in case the fairy flame throwers don't work," Belle said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Everyone has left to find a room except us," Ruby pointed out, bringing everyone's attention to the almost empty diner.

"How about you all shut up and go to bed, there are four rooms left," Granny said, knowing that her word was final. "There are eight of you and four rooms, better partner up to share."

"I'll share with my mom," Henry said, holding onto Emma's arm and smiling at the blonde woman. "Grandma and Grandpa will share, Belle and Mr. Gold I believe would share leaving the last room for Ruby and her," Henry said, looking directly at Regina.

"Now that that is sorted, Emma, here are the keys to room five, David and Snow you're in room six, Gold and Belle room three, and Ruby and Regina you're in room nineteen," Granny said, handing out the keys.

"I'll take first watch to make sure something doesn't happen," David offered, standing tall.

"I'll join you once I put Henry to bed," Emma said, not allowing her father to disagree.

"To bed, all of you," Granny demanded, sending everyone up the stairs.

"So, what side of the bed do you prefer?" Ruby asked Regina, bending over to grab her backpack from behind the counter.

"The right," Regina responded, feeling deflated and hurt by what her son had said but glad that she got partnered with Ruby.

Walking to the lone room at the end of the corridor Ruby opened the door to let them in. She dropped her bag onto the floor and closed the door behind them, sensing that Regina would appreciate the privacy.

Taking off her boots and placing them against the wall, Regina sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. Her feelings were all over the place and all she felt was sadness. Wallowing in self pity, she didn't notice Ruby sitting next to her until she felt a warm arm wrap around her shoulders. Stiffening for a few seconds, Regina relaxed into Ruby's half embrace.

"I'm sorry about how Henry treated you, you deserve better than that," Ruby said, noticing how cold Regina was under her touch.

"It's okay, I'm getting used to it," Regina replied, her heart heavy in her chest.

"You shouldn't have to get used to it. I've seen you do nothing apart from love him unconditionally," Ruby said, giving the brown eyed woman a small squeeze.

"If only he saw it like that. Ever since Miss. Swan came into the picture I've literally lost my son. The only time he talks to me these days is when he wants something. I'm not even granted a salt grain of respect anymore. It's like he's been brainwashed by the Charming's," Regina admitted, feeling the tears burning in her eyes, refusing to let them fall. "My own son literally thinks I'm the most horrible and evil person out there and he wants nothing to do with me."

"Regina, you are a good person, don't let anyone tell you that you're not. You've done nothing but help us since the first curse broke and I truly believe that you have changed for the better. I know you have, I believe in you, I trust you and I know that you wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt anyone," Ruby said, pulling Regina into a side hug, feeling the older woman's head resting against her shoulder.

"Thank you, Ruby," Regina said, feeling at ease in Ruby's arms, realising that they had now gone beyond flirting and to the next level. Letting out a yawn, she didn't realise how tired she really was. It was only 10:00 p.m. but she had to deal with the Charming's and they were a taxing family on her mental wellbeing.

"How about we go to bed and get some sleep?" Ruby suggested, pulling them both up and onto their feet.

"That's not a bad idea," Regina agreed, watching as the taller woman picked up and opened her backpack, pulling two oversized shirts from it and handing her one. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," Ruby responded, smiling at Regina, feeling kind of giddy at getting to share a bed with her.

Unzipping her pants, and pulling off her shirt in full view of the older woman, Ruby noticed Regina's cheeks turning a nice shade of pink. Raising an eyebrow and smiling wickedly, Ruby unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground. Quickly putting her shirt on, she got into bed and turned to face Regina.

Regina could feel the flush in her face and her heart beating quickly, she liked Ruby a lot and she was feeling nervous. Taking a deep breath, she got changed with her back to Ruby, feeling green eyes watching her every move. Sliding into bed Regina realised how cold it was with the small amount of clothing she was wearing and how good the borrowed shirt felt which she decided to keep.

"Regina, you're shivering, come here," Ruby said, scooting into the middle of the bed.

Closing the distance between them, Regina could feel Ruby's body against her side. The taller woman was warm to the touch and it made her feel something she didn't know how to explain, kind of like hot and sweaty at the same time but not.

"Is this better?" Ruby asked, gently running her hand up and down Regina's arm.

"It is, you're really warm," Regina replied, her eyes getting heavy as she rolled onto her side, facing away from Ruby.

Turning onto her side as well, Ruby snuggled up to Regina, spooning her from behind, feeling bare legs pressed against her own. "Goodnight Regina," she said softly, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Ruby," Regina replied, pressing her body into Ruby's as sleep overcame her.

Waking to the sound of stomping, banging, and screaming, Regina looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table and realised it was only 5:00 a.m. "Bloody hell," she said, not wanting to move.

"It's been going on for about half an hour," Ruby replied, her eyes closed as if she was still asleep.

"Do I want to know what is going on?" Regina asked, feeling Ruby cuddle her closer.

"David and Emma decided to attempt to melt the creatures using a bottle of gas, a long neck kitchen lighter, and Emma's magic. They're failing and David found a sword. I just thought I'd let them try for a while so we won't have to deal with them complaining, and I'm nice and warm with a beautiful woman in my arms," Ruby answered, watching Regina blush again from her comment.

"I don't want to move either, especially not with a scantily clad gorgeous brunette keeping me warm," Regina replied, feeling Ruby shift behind her to get more comfortable.

"Do you think we should go and help them?" Ruby asked, her hand finding its way under Regina's shirt and onto the flat surface of her stomach.

"I think we should, but they also deserve to sweat it out a bit. They should have waited until we were all present," Regina said, feeling her anger towards the Charming's coming back.

"How do you think we should go about getting rid of the ice creatures?" Ruby asked, her thumb stroking the soft skin underneath it.

"I think magic is the answer, I was able to knock out a few of the smaller ice creatures out when they first came to town without a problem. Now they're three times the size and being totally honest, ever since the walls came up around the town my magic isn't nearly as strong as it should be," Regina admitted, feeling that she could be totally honest with Ruby without being judged.

"The only magic in town is the magic you have, what Emma has, and the fairies," Ruby said, running through her mental list of magic town folk.

"You're forgetting one person, dear," Regina said, turning around in Ruby's arms to face her.

"Who?" Ruby questioned, not able to think of anyone else.

"You," Regina replied, holding one of Ruby's hands in her own. "You have ancient magic running through your veins and I can feel it within you every time we touch."

"I never thought of it that way," Ruby whispered, "I just thought of it as the wolf."

"It gave you the magic, and it's yours..."

A loud crack came from outside, David was yelling at those who joined them to attack to the biggest one with whatever they had.

"I think we should go help before they all get killed," Regina said, moving away from Ruby to get dressed and instantly missing the warmth.

"Agreed," Ruby replied, grabbing her discarded pants and putting them on, opting for a pair of converse shoes from her bag instead of her heels.

Heading down into the diner, Ruby and Regina greeted Granny who was sitting behind the counter.

"Idiots one and two decided to be superheroes and have somehow managed to cut the arms off one of the creatures," Granny informed them, handing them both a cheese toasty. "Eat then go help, I can't have you two running on nothing."

"Thank you Mrs. Lucas," Regina gratefully said, biting into her breakfast.

"You're both very welcome, I'm going to go keep an eye on Henry while everyone is out there," Granny said, heading upstairs.

Finishing their food, they watched the scene unfold before them. David was attacking the creatures with a sword, Snow was shooting arrows at it, Emma had the makeshift flamethrower she was trying to course magic through, the dwarves all had various weapons, and all they were managing to do was make the creatures angrier and more destructive.

"Where are Gold and Belle?" Ruby asked, noticing they weren't outside fighting.

"Knowing Gold he has his own plan and is putting it into action somewhere," Regina replied.

Seeing an ice creature knock Emma and David onto their backsides, Regina lets out a snort. "Our plan, we go out there, I'll try to take them out with magic and if they're too strong, how do you feel about trying to use joint magic?"

"I'm nervous but if you think it will work, I'll try," Ruby honestly answered, feeling a hand squeeze her arm.

"You'll do fine, I have faith in you," Regina assured the younger woman. "Follow me and stay close." Walking out of the diner, Regina and Ruby stopped on the footpath and watched the mess in front of them.

"Are you just going to stand there or actually help?" Emma yelled at them as she attempted to set fire to the ice creatures.

"I'll show you helping," Regina muttered under her breath. Igniting a fireball in her hand and aiming it toward the closest ice creature, she let her magic course through her as the fireball turned into a stream of fire, partially melting it.

"It's working!" Ruby encouraged, watching the dark eyed woman trying to save the town yet again.

"It's not strong enough," Regina replied, looking into green eyes. "Will you help me?"

"What can I do?"

"Stand next to me and hold my hand," Regina said, holding tightly onto Ruby's hand. "Now put your hand up like me and try your best to feel the magic flowing through you."

Doing exactly as Regina said, Ruby closed her eyes and tried her best to feel the magic within her. She could feel the warmth of Regina's hand in hers and she concentrated on that. Feeling a tingling sensation throughout her body, Ruby opened her eyes and saw purple magic threaded with gold surrounding her hands.

"You're doing great Ruby, now follow my lead," Regina encouraged, moving their hands to aim at each individual ice creature.

Magic shot out from their hands, magnificent purple swirling with gold. It hit the first creature square in the chest, turning it into a puddle of water. Taking down another three, the street was covered in a layer of freezing water. Aiming for the biggest creature which came at them screaming, it was hit in the face and turned into a flood of water, taking out the rest of the creatures.

"Holy shit, is that a wave of water?" Ruby said, pointing to where the tall ice walls used to be.

"I believe it is," Regina replied, gripping onto Ruby's hand as tightly as she could.

"RUN!" David and Snow yelled out together, while everyone was already trying to get away from the incoming tidal wave.

Before they knew, the massive wave of ice cold water impacted against them, throwing them all under, submerging them in freezing water. Ruby could still feel Regina gripping onto her hand, pulling the shorter woman closer and into her arms; Ruby kicked upward mustering her wolf strength and got them to the surface of the wave which was now like calming waters.

Taking deeps breaths of oxygen Regina tried to thank the younger woman but she was too cold to move. Closing her eyes, she concentrated and erected a floating bubble around them, the most she could do until her magic replenished, or she had something to eat.

"We're floating," Ruby surprisingly said, noticing how small the bubble was and that Regina was still wrapped up in her arms.

"We are, it's the best I could do," Regina replied, her teeth chattering as she leant into Ruby for warmth knowing that she was just as soaked and cold as her.

"I feel drained, is this how you feel after using magic?" Ruby asked, trying to ignore how cold she was.

"Only if it requires a lot of magic which those ice creatures did. We still need to find out who controlled them and why the walls came down and the town flooded when there should have only been a few inches of water," Regina replied, her brain going into overdrive, trying to figure out who attacked them.

"Granny's diner is going to be flooded and I'm going to have to clean it," Ruby whined, hearing Regina laugh. "Can you teach me how to do that cleaning thing with a wave of the hand?"

"I can teach you if you'd like but it takes a lot of practice," Regina answered, trusting that Ruby wouldn't use magic for evil.

"Maybe you could do it for me, or help me mop it all up the non magical way," Ruby suggested, already dreading the cleanup.

"Maybe I'll help," Regina smirked while thinking of seeing the tall brunette bent over and cleaning, giving her a perfect view of her rear.

"I'll make it worth your while," Ruby whispered into Regina's ear, watching the older woman blush.

Not one to give in and shy away from being flirted with, Regina ran her hands down Ruby's sides and held onto her hips. "I'll look forward to it," she replied, he voice low and husky.

"Oh my God, is that David standing on a plank of wood like it's a ship?" Ruby asked, getting distracted as she pointed to the fair haired man in question.

"I believe that is, the Charming's keep tripping over themselves to win our praise and it's mighty annoying," Regina replied, looking around outside of their small bubble to see if she could spot anyone else.

"They'll never be satisfied, not until they control everything. The water is only one story high. Luckily Granny's is two stories so I know that her and Henry are safe," Ruby said, feeling Regina relax slightly.

"The water is moving at a constant rate, I think it's headed toward the town line," Regina noticed, watching the direction that objects floated off in.

"I'll see if I can look over any of the smaller buildings to see if all of Storybrooke is flooded or only the main and surrounding roads," Ruby offered, trying her best to look past the buildings.

"When you see something let me know. My magic is coming back slowly, even though I'm freezing, so I might be able to transport us a short distance away from here," Regina told Ruby, feeling the taller woman shivering in her arms.

Floating on the water within a magical bubble Ruby tried her best to see over the buildings, she was freezing cold and shivering, and the bubble did nothing to deter the temperature from around them. Ten minutes passed before she was able to see something. "Regina, up over there where the hill is, the water hasn't reached it," Ruby excitingly told the brown eyed woman.

"I can transport us there but the bubble will have to go down first," Regina said, looking into Ruby's green eyes. "You will feel weird and possibly disoriented once we land on solid ground."

"Okay, what should I do?" Ruby asked, nervous about being sucked under the water.

"Just hold onto me," Regina answered, holding Ruby tightly.

Holding her breath Ruby waited and before she knew it she was falling back under the water, Regina in her arms. She felt a strange feeling enclose around her, and next thing she knew the ground was solid beneath her feet.

"Oh god, that was weird," Ruby said, letting go of Regina and turning to face the shorter woman. Feeling a wave of dizziness hit her Ruby fell forward and landed in Regina's arm.

"Well, hello there gorgeous," Regina smirked, holding onto the taller woman as her cheeks tinged pink.

"Hello, beautiful," Ruby responded, winking at Regina, her hands skimming across the top of the shorter woman's backside.

Feeling herself begin to blush Regina pulled Ruby flush against her front, "How about we assess the situation at hand first and then I'll assess what's under my hands," she whispered into the green eyed woman's ear, her hands on Ruby's hips.

"I can't wait for my assessment madam mayor," Ruby replied, squeezing Regina's butt, making the older woman jump slightly.

Coughing to clear her throat, Regina let go of Ruby and turned to look at the flooded area.

"There is so much water," Ruby said, watching the endless stream flood through the town.

The water covered the entire city centre and expanded out to the hills on either side. Two story houses poked out of the water, the top floors appearing to not be flooded. People could be seen standing on roofs and in the water holding onto objects floating along with the current.

"I don't know how those ice creatures caused so much water, or even if it was from them. We need to find out who is behind it and quickly," Regina spoke, shivering as her clothing clung to her.

"Could it have been our joint magic that caused it?" Ruby asked, the thought nagging at her.

"Highly unlikely as I was in full control of our magic." Wringing out her shirt Regina looked to Ruby.

"What if Emma or Gold decided to use magic, could they have clashed with ours?" Ruby suggested, not knowing how it worked.

"Possibly, we have no idea where Gold is or what he was doing and Miss. Swan, she meddles in everything so I wouldn't rule them out," Regina answered, getting colder as wind blew right through her.

"Maybe our best option is to let the water cross the town line; won't it lose any magical properties when it does?"

"If it crosses the town line I think it'll end up watering the trees on the other side. If it goes to the docks and ends up in the ocean it still might react until it gets pulled out toward the sea. I do think waiting it out is our personal best option," Regina agreed, noticing Ruby shivering and her teeth chattering.

"Maybe we can go somewhere warmer while we wait, my clothes are literally starting to turn to ice," Ruby suggested, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Are you up for another bout of being whisked away via magic? The top floor of my house should be dry and I have towels and a hot shower up there," Regina offered, holding out her hand to Ruby.

"I'll let you whisk me away any day," Ruby winked, taking hold of Regina's hand.

Landing in the hallway inside of Regina's house, they were both pleasantly surprised to see that the water hadn't risen. Ruby looked around in awe as she had never been inside of the house on Mifflin before.

"Give yourself a few more seconds before moving, we can't have you throwing yourself at me twice in half an hour," Regina smirked, giving Ruby's hand a squeeze.

"I think I'm good," Ruby replied, noticing she was dripping water onto the floor.

"Follow me," Regina said, leading them down the hall, stopping at the linen closet and grabbing a couple of towels, handing them to Ruby, before heading into the master bedroom. Going over to her dresser, she pulled out two t-shirts and two pairs of sweatpants, throwing them onto the bed, conjuring up two pairs of plain black underwear on top of the pile.

"That's a neat trick." Looking to Regina, Ruby smiled and handed Regina a towel.

"My personal bathroom is through the door behind you, you may have first shower," Regina offered, brown eyes meeting green.

"Regina, you're freezing, I can see you're shivering, why don't you join me?" Ruby suggested, holding out her hand.

"Join you?" Regina questioned, making sure she was hearing correctly.

"Yes, join me, or are you too chicken?" Ruby lightly teased, leaning forward and holding Regina's hand in hers. "Join me?"

"Okay," Regina softly responded, following Ruby into the bathroom.

Turning the shower on, Ruby stepped back and looked at Regina and smirked. Pulling her wet shirt and pants off she stood there in her underwear. "You need to get shower appropriate," Ruby said, unclasping her bra and removing her underwear, standing naked in front of the woman she had spent the longest time falling in love with.

Feeling her entire body flush, Regina felt her heartbeat quicken as Ruby stood in front her, her perfect body on full view just for her.

"Come on Regina, the shower is waiting for us," Ruby urged, stepping closer to the shorter woman and helping her remove her shirt.

Quickly removing the rest of her clothing, Regina placed her hands on Ruby's hips, feeling bare skin under her hands. "I'm ready when you are," she huskily said, guiding Ruby into the shower.

Feeling the warm water run over her Ruby let out a loud sigh. "This feels amazing, come here and see." Pulling Regina against her, she wrapped her arms around the shorter woman.

"You are correct," Regina agreed, feeling her nipples harden against Ruby's porcelain skin, the contact sending waves of arousal through her. She had had feelings for the leggy brunette since before she cast the first curse and the feelings had intensified tenfold over the last few months.

"Are you okay?" Ruby softly asked in Regina's ear.

"I'm okay, I'm nice and warm and in the arms of a very naked, gorgeous woman," Regina replied, looking into green eyes, feeling her heart racing.

"I believe I'm the luckiest person alive right now, I have the most beautiful queen in existence wrapped in my arms," Ruby honestly said, leaning in and giving Regina the chance to pull back.

Closing her eyes, Regina leant in and closed the gap between them, softly kissing Ruby back, fireworks going off inside of her. Running her hands over Ruby's hips, Regina deepened their kiss, running her tongue over the taller woman's bottom lip.

Parting her lips, Ruby kissed Regina back passionately, her hands finding their way to the brown eyed woman's arse. Hearing Regina moan, Ruby broke their kiss and trailed a line of soft kisses down Regina's neck and collar bone. Feeling the shorter woman's pulse beneath her lips, Ruby sucked softly making Regina moan as her hands trailed their way up to soft breasts.

Trailing a line of kisses between the valley of Regina's breasts, Ruby felt a hand on the back of her head, guiding her toward an erect nipple. She swirled her tongue around the sensitive area before sucking it into her mouth, Ruby bit down softly, eliciting a soft growl from Regina.

Pulling Ruby up, Regina pushed her against the tiled wall and kissed her fiercely, her hands running over Ruby's breasts, stomach, and arse. Softly biting the taller woman's bottom lip, Regina rolled a hard nipple between her fingers, pulling it lightly, feeling Ruby moan into her mouth.

"Regina, please," Ruby almost begged, hot water running over her body, enhancing the sensations left by Regina's touch. She held Regina's hand and moved it down to where she wanted it.

Feeling Ruby's slick wetness beneath her fingertips, Regina gently kissed Ruby before sliding her fingers over Ruby's clit, rubbing it softly before sliding down further, inserting a finger into Ruby's vagina. Teasing Ruby with her fingers, Regina broke their kiss and caught her breath, watching the expressions on the green eyed woman's face. "You're so beautiful," Regina breathed out, making Ruby moan as her fingers worked their magic over the taller woman's clit.

"Oh God," Ruby moaned, her head hitting the shower wall as she rocked her hips into Regina's hand.

Kissing Ruby quickly, Regina dropped to her knees and kissed a trail from Ruby's belly button down to the bundle of nerves between her legs. Spreading Ruby's legs apart a little further, Regina wasted no time in flicking and licking her tongue over Ruby's clit, feeling a hand on the back of her head, guiding her to where she was wanted.

"Oh God, Regina, yes, more, eat me out," Ruby panted, pushing Regina into her.

Sucking Ruby's clit and swirling her tongue around it, Regina pushed two fingers into Ruby, feeling her walls tighten around her. Hearing Ruby gasp and call out her name, Regina began to thrust her fingers quickly into the brunette.

"Regina, yes, harder," Ruby encouraged, feeling herself getting closer and closer. "Fuck me."

Doubling her efforts Regina flicked, licked, and sucked Ruby's clit while curling her fingers inside of her vagina. Ruby bucked against Regina's hand increasing the pressure as Regina added a third finger.

Ruby felt the pleasure and heat rise between her legs, she held Regina's head in place, feeling her walls start to spasm. Regina's tongue lapped at her clit which sent jolts of electricity throughout her body. Regina's fingers entered and withdrew from her over and over again hitting all the right spots. "I'm so close... Regina... so close... oh yes... harder... oh fuck!" Ruby loudly exclaimed, gyrating her hips against Regina's mouth and hand, the pleasure becoming insane. "Oh fuck... oh yes... Regina..." Ruby screamed as her walls spasmed around Regina's fingers, an intense orgasm ripping through her.

Standing up Regina pulled Ruby to her and hugged her, the hot water running over them.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Regina, holding her close as she rested her head against the shorter woman's shoulder. She tried to control her breathing as she felt the aftershocks of her orgasm still pulsating through her body.

Regina softly ran her hand over Ruby's back, calming the taller woman down. Regina could feel the wetness between her legs and she knew she was close. Ruby screaming her name and holding her in place sent her arousal through the roof and she desperately wanted to orgasm.

Placing a small kiss on Regina's shoulder, Ruby lifted her head and captured Regina's lips with her own, passionately kissing her as her hand went between Regina's legs stroking her, her fingers becoming soaked. "Would you like me to help with that?" Ruby smirked, her fingers teasing Regina's clit.

"Yes, please," Regina almost begged, feeling her knees go weak at the contact.

"Would you like me to finger you or eat you out, or do both?" Ruby asked, wanting Regina to tell her what she wants.

"Eat me out Ruby, please," Regina replied.

Turning the shower off, Ruby smiled at Regina before leading her out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom, pushing her onto the bed. Straddling Regina, Ruby passionately kissed her before slowly licking her way down to Regina's vagina, her tongue circling and flicking at Regina's clit.

Flattening her tongue out Ruby licked the length of Regina's wet vagina, sucking her clit into her mouth, hearing the brown eyed beauty moan. Pushing her tongue into Regina's vagina Ruby tasted her, sweet and addictive. She trust her tongue in and out of Regina, feeling toned legs holding her in place.

Ruby flicked her thumb against Regina's clit, her tongue pumping in and out of the woman below her. She could feel Regina's body shuddering under her and she knew she was close.

"Ruby... oh Ruby... harder..." Regina urged her orgasm close. "I'm close... don't stop... oh Ruby... yes..." Regina screamed. "Don't stop fucking me... I'm coming." Feeling the power of her orgasm course through her body, Ruby continued to thrust her tongue in and out of her, heightening her senses and adding more pleasure to her orgasm.

Withdrawing her tongue, Ruby gently kissed Regina on the lips and curled up beside her, pulling her close. They were both exhausted and within a few minutes they had fallen asleep in each other's arms, the problems of the town waiting until they awoke.


End file.
